onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Travel Book
|usedby = Belle † *Mr. Gold/Weaver † |usedfor = Keeping the photographs of travels in a book |firstappearance = Beauty |latestappearance = Homecoming}} The Travel BookFile:704TravelBook.png is a book featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the fourth episode of the seventh season. History Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *The magical rose from Season Five is pictured on the cover of the travel book. *Among the handwritten notes in the book are: 12:00 PM I've tried the long walking route ally go to PARIS! straight to tower this tiel we loved Paris so much actually went back. I've travelling Europe and decided go to Germany whilst we were of the pond. I wanted stick the postcard in to remind myself that we haven't don as much of South America as I'd hop so this serves as eminder. I love t l wants to one with me.File:720TurningPage.png 7:30 PM We've been traveling for some time. It's been while since I've written. Before we left Paris, we got litter from home. I decided to keep it as a mem File:720TurningPage.png File:720TurningPage2.png File:720TurningPage3.png File:720IveTried.png File:720IveTried2.png File:720IveTried3.png File:720IveTried4.png File:720IveTried5.png Dear We hope you are having a wonderful time File:720IveTried.png *A postcard inside the book says "Reserva de la biosfera", which is Spanish for "Biosphere reserve"; and "le cascate paradiso", which is Italian for "The paradise waterfalls". *A Polaroid from the travel book shows Belle and Mr. Gold posing in front of Wandering Oaken's Trading Post in Arendelle. **A regular version of this photo appears on a shelf in Belle and Gold's house in the Edge of Realms.File:704PicturesOnTheChimney.png |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *A deleted scene from "Beauty", where Belle passes away, features a part where Mr. Gold opens the travel book and sees how it is filled with pictures and memories. (script photo 1) (script photo 2) (script photo 3) |-|Cultural References= Disney *There is a postcard promoting balloon trips in the travel book, and the notes inside the book include the text "we haven't don as much of South America as I'd hop ". Belle and Mr. Gold's journey across the realms in "Beauty" is based on Carl and Ellie's dream from Up, where Carl sets out to fulfill their dream to see the wilds of South America by tying thousands of balloons to his house. Popular Culture *A map of Paris, which shows the Gare Saint-Lazare train station and the Paris Opera, appears in the book.File:720TurningPage2.png **The handwritten notes next to the map read "12:00 PM" – "I've tried the long walking route". *The Moai, the famous monolithic human statues on Easter Island, appear in a photograph the travel book.File:720IveTried3.png *A travel photo from the travel book shows Belle and Mr. Gold posing in front of the Triumphal Arch of the Star in Paris, while another photo shows them and their son Gideon in front of Stonehenge.File:721GoldPictures.png |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *Weaver finding the travel Polaroid of himself and Belle on the floor in "Homecoming" was Robert Carlyle's idea.Steve Pearlman and David H. Goodman on the Season Seven Blu-ray-exclusive Audio Commentary for "Homecoming" Appearances References }} fr:Livre de voyage Category:Fictional Books